vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103122-morning-coffee-mewsday-edition-29714
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- GOOD MORNING!. Glad to hear on the new member. Good to see the "casual" guilds growing lol. I just bought some creed so did a good mine run today. Turned out really well almost 2 plat from a single run lol about an hr for the run so not bad. Also going to do a tree run found a really good route. Just to make sure is it me or do tress seem to bring in alot more money than ores and such strange. And ya...get mad mmmhhhhhmmmm. Thats just how we roll around here. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Meh leave them alone. Having some new thoughts lately with all thats going on i'm just gonna hang and chill with people with good vibes. If others wanna be "cupcakes" about every lil issue they see in game let them. Tired listening to the crying. Let them burn the whole damn game down them i'll be fine. I'll even be in the background playing the fiddle on my hover-board. Life is too short. Enjoy life it doesn't last forever. Edit- Until we get that Everlife Elixir working anyway.... B) | |} ---- I've started trying to ignore the obvious trolls. I wanted to respond to most everything in my thread and did for a little while, but I'm not going to validate a troll's wall of text when he starts spewing hatred out everywhere hehe! Like you say, life is too short. Let's all enjoy it while we're still here. If they wanna be negative its their loss ^_^ | |} ---- Try Wordpress. Many templates, many plugins... though I don't know if forum plugins are available for free version. | |} ---- But.....how Chua supposed to have fun? | |} ---- Let them burn just pass me the smores. If you need help with it let me know. I have an old word press when I was in my online blog poetry phase B) (snaps his fingers to clap) | |} ---- ---- Pray for their fallen souls. :D. Or add some fuel to the fire and dance around naked wiggling your furry bottom at them. Either way. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *ebil grin* | |} ---- Thank you for writing the date out properly this time, i quickly found the thread due to it. Normally i just have to wait for it to hit 10 pages before i can see it due to incorrect usage of time/dates. Much appreciated! | |} ---- Tee hee. I used to be so confused when I first moved here, but now it's second nature. It really does make a lot more sense. | |} ---- ahahahahah. I know...strange folks over the pond huh. And whats with that Royal with cheese? QUARTER POUNDER! SAY IT! | |} ---- ---- ---- I say keep the cats forget the kids lol. Besides kids would cut into your guild time :P | |} ---- ---- Ah yea, it's safe to say when we do start a family I'll not be leading anymore. Might play here and there... AH HECK who am I kidding, guild leading is a huge passion of mine! xD eek love those videos! They make me smile so so so much | |} ---- Fixed. Do what my cousin did, decided that it was time to get married and have kids. Her fiance at the time (now her husband and father of her child) was informed of said choice. It went like this: 'We need to get married.' "we're too poor to get married, it's a bad time, debts, work, etc" 'we're getting married or we're breaking up' *flight to Vegas locked in* Then 'It's time we have kids' "We're too poor to have kids at this time, it's a bad time, debts, work, etc" 'I'm Pregnant. Congrats you're to be a father' He's awesome with his son now, but as she puts it 'if it was up to him we'd both be 50 and still not ready to get married and my eggs don't have forever so i called the shots because it needed to happen' Which led to a hilarious conversation with him telling me "yeah 1 kid is enough for the forseeable future" Then she pulls me aside later and says 'we're having the 2nd one next year" haha | |} ---- I meant *my husband AND I. It's a joint decision. I don't let him run the show ;) | |} ---- That's awfully far to travel for a quicky marriage. Almost a day worth of time to change minds. Did the airlines let him bring the ball and chain as carry-on? | |} ---- The whole situation sounds manipulative as hell. I couldn't dream of doing that to my husband. But we both agreed early on we're in this together and make decisions together and it was all my idea. Cause I grew up watching my mother manipulate my father and it made me feel ill. Anyways, so not ready for children yet. I'm 26, and have a ways to go for my career. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- If you feel he's enough work, talk to her about it. I couldn't imagine the hard work and dedication and love it takes raising a child with special needs. <3 | |} ---- Dude at 4am screw it stay up lol. Going to bed now would screw you up anyway. | |} ---- ---- Eh.. Usually wake up late anyways. Was up up early this morning so starting to get get the hazy, crazy head space thingie going. Fun fun for little bit before start getting suspicious potted houseplants may may be conspiring against me. | |} ---- I can only second that.. from first hand experience.. from today ugh. Overslept.. Pissin' me off! | |} ---- He's not rainman or anything :P Just takes a special way to talk to and well.. he's clumsy as cupcake! :D And she know's how i feel about it. hence the house full of pets lol (and they are great for him) :D Busy house ftw! I've already wiped a couple of dungeons because cats jump on my back running from the dog lol :D On the topic of pets.. Any ideas for something different? | |} ---- Chinchilla? :D | |} ---- AKA: Piranha Bunny. | |} ---- ---- Those are actually cool as hell :D but the cats are already looking @ our gerbils like it's a tasty chua.... Not sure they can resist a chinchilla :P | |} ---- tasty Chua oO? Chua not food! | |} ---- I know ferrets get along really well with cats, they both have similar social structures and ferrets - if raised properly won't bit children (like dogs ya know) | |} ---- Coders can't design! | |} ---- No one told my cats.. I'd stay clear if I where you, they are big and grumpy. Although, when trained. perhaps you can use them as a mount! | |} ---- I beg to differ http://theginger.dk/ You'll have to live with it being danish :P @Olivar I could probably convince this guy to design you a CHUA site from scratch, for a fee. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes. WordPress has that bbPress thing that sets up forums, but most people end up throwing a standalone forum on instead like phpBB (free) or vBulletin (commercial license). Joomla is pretty nice for community sites, too, and has a lot of plugins and also Kunena forum software integrated. I personally prefer e107, but development is lacking. It's the best "complete package" for community sites I've found. Back in the day, I did some extreme customization of an e107 theme for a guild website. And I'm really not that great at Photoshop or coding. I'd be happy to show examples of each if anybody's interested. Offer still stands. Offer being, showing off examples, not building a site. :) -T. | |} ---- ---- Oh I know. My husband doesn't like dogs, me I miss my Akita I left in the US. But again I wouldn't dream of manipulating him into agreeing to get one. Doggies are great friends, but only if you're comfortable around them. | |} ---- ---- No accounting for taste I suppose! Cats are OK, as long as you expect nothing in return for your kindness but scratches and demands for attention (followed by more scratches). But they are oh so fluffy... | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNLJDR-XbVY I'm a cat person, and I dunno I think I've been lucky with the cats I've associated with, I've never been scratched unless I play with them a little rough, and then it's to be expected :P | |} ---- Nah because we've brought up our cats as members of the family they're really rather cuddly. A cat we found when he was 4 weeks I raised as a puppy cause that's the only experience in raising babies I've had before haha xD | |} ---- Reminds me of some of my best memories *swoon* | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Hahaha! You can't tell me twice. It sucks that there's no kiss or blowkiss in this game. She intro'ed me to another guy she met. Per Aurin tradition, I had to prove my dominance as Boyfriend #1 in a duel. He took it in stride so my position is secure. *chuckles and sips his coffee* | |} ---- Might be dangerous. That bobble head that Rocio propped up next to him has neck that would snap in a mild breeze. | |} ---- Don't hate. That's my Aurin Honey. The sweetest, cutest, most adorable I've met so far... oh and she's a kickin' explorer. She likes to laugh while I struggle up a hill too steep. orz. | |} ---- ---- My first thought as well, but didn't wanna point it out :P | |} ---- People like to complain about fast transport in the game and make us suffer like this. I bind to Thayd before going to Grimvault. It's the best way to get back quickly. | |} ---- ---- Might be one around. Check the tall grass. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- lol...dudeeeee...lol..dude rofl! | |} ---- ---- Fiddlesticks! First one...now two experiments escaped for some coffee here! Will have to let slide for now, being in civil area. | |} ---- ---- what's she got that I haven't?! *sob* ;) -also- you have a FACE? | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Easy there, Sparky. We don't have plans on breeding. She's my surprise hugger and back rubber. She also spends my plat. I lose gold every time she smiles at me. :wub: She baked me cupcakes. <3 | |} ---- ---- ---- That's what they told me when I started here eight years ago... Yet, I have very few bi-weekly timesheets with less that 100 hours on them. :-( Atleast I can work from home when I need to. | |} ---- ---- I've found the Dommie quest line and stories a lot more dynamic than the Exile story line, so can't blame her! hehe :) | |} ---- Tex made right decision! No more filthy Aurin and Exile! Embrace inner Chua, is good for you! | |} ---- I will be glad to add you. Having you guys on Dominion more often might make me get off my gold painted can, and put up some housing stuff other than my giant eldan sphinx. Though we really need to push for the ability to change the housing song tracks. For heaven sake one of the ones we get is literally called "In Misery" I thought it was depressing before, but now...get that track away from housing, the last thing I want to be is down about having to deal with my house. | |} ---- Yeah, she's a Chua. I am ... not. | |} ---- What Tex play? | |} ---- ---- Mechari Warrior Soldier. The big cyclops-looking one. I even have lightning bolts coming out of my skull plates. | |} ---- Oh....toaster...... Tex would make awesome Chua Spellslinger *giggles* Once vacation ends, Chua will look up Tex ingame | |} ---- Morning all. Wadey have you seen the leaked test footage for the Deadpool movie? | |} ---- Well, I'm only playing Dominion with the wife, so unless she totally commits to it, I'll be on Exile-side more often than not. | |} ---- I wanted a dog so my ex and I got a dog. He wasn't much into the idea, but I'm stubborn. He fell in love with that dog, they're best buds now and he got to keep him because they're so close (I didn't have the heart to break them up). He's always been a cat person but now he's very much into dogs and dog activities and taking care of the dog parks, etc. So you never know. | |} ---- I do and I've tried pushing it, but he was attacked when he was a child. He's asked me not to push it, and I respect him. I know, how weird- a married couple respecting one another's wishes :P | |} ---- ---- You two are adorable and I'm out of Likes (suspiciously early). | |} ---- Adorable? Bunny look like: "the hell you looking at" Looks like someone reaped planet or something | |} ---- I have to agree... Lots of people hate Dominion but I really think the stories on that side are more engaging and maybe believable. At least my motivation seems a lot clearer. Maybe it's cause I'm a Dommie at heart, or maybe the story is just more exciting on that side! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Grrr! Normally I would fight you, but Ive taken a vow if no fighting in the cafe this week. Serious men with bouncy happy cute women are totes adorbs. | |} ---- Oy, he's just a bit of a grumpy pants. I think he tried to get some action and the lady was "slow your roll, boy"... so now... blue balls. Can you blame him for making that face in that situation? | |} ---- Cute.....growling bunny Giggles Should find real mate then, like chua | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- The Rock would kick his own ass if he saw himself dressed like this. | |} ---- You wish Arrie baked you cupcakes. | |} ---- I see that and raise you... | |} ---- Arrie is not Chua's mate. And current mate likes cookies. Bunny should keep up with times. | |} ---- Well excuuuuse me! /bow It's hard to pay attention with my little pink hotness blowin' up my datachron the minute I log in. | |} ---- is okay, can stand up again. | |} ---- Ive watched some of his videos as well. I stopped when he ate a Cactus. I have no idea why people do that. | |} ---- ---- Because they need a hug and a hobby. | |} ---- | |} ---- Way i see it is the story is made for the Dominion. You're finding out about the Wannabe Godlike creatures who have shaped your entire Empire from the get go, and everything relates directly to you and your past. With exile its more 'ah sugah' something something, let's have a look at what the Dommies are doing. (that being said the Vic Lazarin thing they mentioned in Blighthaven in the 'saddest moment' thread in Lore section makes me want to get an Exile to 50 someday to see it) | |} ---- WHAHAHHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Rolls over the ground laughing | |} ---- I'd say half not enough attention from mommy and half not having an actual skill to contribute to society so why not? | |} ---- BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Oh holy crap. I think I just peed a little. | |} ---- ---- ---- ^ Rocio's current mood. | |} ---- ---- ---- Me too, I either vendor items or salvage them. It's too much of a bother for low level gear imo. | |} ---- Yea. I feel like leveling Dommie, I had a TON of places settlers could build AH access on. Haven't seen one on Exile yet. | |} ---- Yea. The problem is with Warrior. If your sword sucks.. ugh. Grind aholic fights take forever. | |} ---- ---- ---- ?! We of the Cereal community disagree, mam. | |} ---- Oh I don't know...I like cheese and yogurt but I agree that people over a few years of age do not need to drink milk. I think humans are one of the few species that drink another species milk and maybe the only one to do so as adults. | |} ---- I always wondered about almond milk and rice milk. They don't have nipples! | |} ---- Koala, Sep is on Evindra, right? You get me the core you want, and I'll provide the rest of the mats. Boom. New sword. Find Aldren. | |} ---- Have you actually looked?? | |} ---- ---- Sep is! The walking MLB Tombstone! And you betcha! I'll square that away tonight. | |} ---- ---- Extensively. | |} ---- ---- *squeaky hinge sound* I've only got one elbow left Olivar. lol | |} ---- Mewtwo lives in a CAVE. Every PokeNerd knows that. :D | |} ---- i attempted to wait till you logged on, but now that i know it was only 37 seconds and not at least 42, i am ok with the fact that i logged off before you logged on. Good morning to you! | |} ---- Chillia is having WAY too much fun with that thread on PvP cheats | |} ---- You know why I don't put low level gear on the AH? Because no one is buying. :( I blame quests, because you get a gear update pretty regularly. And often those pieces are better. But, in my journey to 50 with Xila, I did find some good drops that were better. But, I think it's true that if you could access the AH in more places in the world, maybe it would be better. | |} ---- Chua talking about Itemization thread, page 17 | |} ---- If I had a dollar for every time my morning went like this... | |} ---- I was just settling in last night to do some dailies and then a friend calls and is all like, "Hey let's go see Planet of the Apes" and I'm all like "Ok!" because my wife was having a ton of friends over to watch the Bachelorette finale in the same room as my computer so I escaped a horrible fate. | |} ---- I'll just leave this here: Lewis Black on Soy Milk | |} ---- This is so adorable! I want one! D: Or seven. | |} ---- Must resist temptation to look and get spoilers because I'm leveling an Exile right now. *squints* Wasn't somebody leveling up something something on Evindra? | |} ---- Why is it that whenever you guys post about angering people... I have to go find the post??? I am a bad person. Fact. LMAO | |} ---- luckily I was able to close the video and attempt to forget what I had seen. I'm not so sure the other guy had that option. | |} ---- ---- because | |} ---- FYI that is an effective way of closing down a thread. | |} ---- Chua can't help causing unnecessary destruction. It's kind of in their blood. | |} ---- ---- ---- oh well, this is awkward... guess we should carry on... | |} ---- ---- ---- This ^ Isn't this what Morning Coffee is all about at it's core?? | |} ---- *bats playfully at his ear* If you're not well maybe sleep on the pillows. | |} ---- ---- /sings in Frozen tune. Carry on! Carry on! Can't we all just get along? Carry on! Carry on! We're still friends, lets sing a song! The forums rage might not go away, but the coffee crew is here to stay! We're just a bunch of crazy nerds anyway. | |} ---- What I've noticed is someone will come in here talking about a thread flame war they're involved in and then the troops will be rallied to go defend it. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where the "backup" came from. | |} ---- I'm going to petition for a "LOVE This" button. | |} ---- Yeah Ive been guilty of that a time or two. | |} ---- /signed | |} ---- ---- I've got the emotional range of Bane. Someone points at something, and its on fire, I'm pretty much walking in that direction to smash. It's awful. I'm a neanderthal for doing it. But hell it's fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I seem to remember one of the Mods asking us to not do that. :( | |} ---- Is that why that stopped? Huh. Possibly. Might have even been Chillia now that I think of it. I think she thought we were egging them on by posting kittens. ..she was probably right. | |} ---- That's sad. That's the problem with gaming based communities... someone steps out from the game, they're just gone. Cheers, was great knowing you! | |} ---- ---- Ill be here for a bit longer. If you would like my PSN or email just shoot me a PM or get it from Koala. | |} ---- Koala. Office Quarterdeck for Imhotep. B) | |} ---- ---- I have a had quite a few instances where there is someone I have disagreed with completely in the past, but on a different topic agreed with 100%. This is why I feel it is important for me to separate the opinion from the person. I might not like someone's opinion, but that doesn't mean they won't have other opinions I agree with. I might still have a lot I can get along with them about. I've gotten likes and given likes to people I once upon a time thought, "Oh he's just trolling..." There are a few people on these forums that 90% of the time, I disagree with and they seem like crybabies. Then there is that 10% where the stars align and we're on the same page and I find they actually know what they're talking about. This is why there has only ever been a few people I have COMPLETELY dismissed. It's usually not the person. It's the topic. A lot of people are HORRIBLE at articulating their ideas in their OP. They prefer to rage and abuse the profanity filter like it's no ones business. But I've found if you respond to them like you understand where they may be coming from, they usually calm down and explain it better. You don't necessarily have to "agree" with them. You just have to let them know you can see what they're saying. Who knows. Maybe it's just all these years working in customer service rewiring my brain. xD | |} ---- I think it has more to do with you being a decent person. Wait..Imhotep is leaving us? :/ :/ v.v aw | |} ---- Sad to see you go Imho! :( We'll miss you. I don't know if we play many of the same games, but I'm on PSN as well. :P | |} ---- It's not like the man is dying. Good lord. He's got a Playstation.. ..and I figure 40,000,000 headshots to go for Destiny. LOL. Still can't believe you didn't like Hunter. I was lining up One Shot Kills all DAY on the guy. And the Tank dude thing, plinking off his leg armor in short fashion with my burstie. They make that for the PC... it'll be a good day. | |} ---- ---- Moving on Zid. May not see things eye to eye with you regarding people in general but youre a good dude and Im glad to have met you. Yeah Warlock is my jam. Already have my end build figured out, at least until they reveal the 3rd subclass and I throw my current plans all out. The difference between Destiny and regular MMOs is I can walk away from it at anytime and my fireteam isnt gimped. Fits my schedule better. Plus it sucked me in completely. Last time that happened was SWG and I played that game like it was a 2nd job that I needed to feed my kids. | |} ---- ---- ---- *lip quivers and eyes fill* *HUG!* T_________T | |} ---- ---- Frosted Oxford Commas? Hot Fudge Exclamation marks! Strawberry Flavored Question Marks... | |} ---- You know the positive part of the "cupcake thread"? The part where I posted that he was probably trolling and the whole thread descended into shocked silence. Never to be necroed again. | |} ---- Mmmmm fully mapped sentences for dessert. If only grammar was dessert... Have you ever noticed that sentence and sentence are the same word? Except one is a string of words properly placed and the other is time in prison? I think it's because organized speech puts language in prison. Disorganized speech lets us make things up as we go. :P | |} ---- Rocio I don't think I mention how much you rock enough. Not only are your stories fantastic. you're a great person, and I absolutely love your sense of humor. I sincerely hope that no matter what happens or where you go that life is kind to you, and you always have a reason to have some happiness in your life cus you deserve it. You all do. This is one of the best things I've ever been a part of ever, and I truly appreciate the light you folks shine out towards everyone. Please be kind to, and love yourselves. You all rock harder than a purple sparkle Les Paul custom plugged into a wall of Marshall plexi full stacks all turned to 11. | |} ---- ---- BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "According to Pierluigi Orunesu, founder of Eurolactis, a donkey milk supplier based in Switzerland that furnishes its home country as well as Italy, France and China with its ass beverage..." Stopped reading right there. -T. | |} ---- Heh, yeah, I laughed at that. Of course, your timing was flawless, as the guy above you was like "any second and the usual suspects will be here telling you the server is fine!" and POOF, like magic, there you were. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Awwww well shucks.... /blush. You just made my day. ^^ | |} ---- (if anyone watches SNL. :P) | |} ---- *hugs Rocio and curls up beside him on the pillows, not sure how it will help but tries* | |} ---- ---- Oh no :( Fight those germs! | |} ---- I hope I'm not sick. I've got a possible knee surgery on the 5th. | |} ---- That sucks :( get to feeling better! and not to play one-up-manship, but it could always be worse. My co-worker came in half hour late today, said he'd been vomiting all morning. Fell asleep at his desk for about an hour. About 11, he gets up, says "here it comes," and runs to the bathroom and pukes his guts out. Comes out without a shirt, says, "well, I didn't quite make it to the toilet, but it's cleaned up." Left for the day. I'm just like O_O the whole time | |} ---- o.o poor guy! | |} ---- ---- Hope you're not sick either! Feel better... shooo bad bugs, shoo | |} ---- Thanks Dea, you're lovely :) | |} ---- oi, ew, no. Bad. Get better :( | |} ---- This brought Stewie to mind: *hands present* "If it's ticking, it's probably just a clock." >.> <.< *hides* | |} ---- Why did he even come to work? O.o Why did no one wake him to send him home? O.o going to work like this is not productive. | |} ---- Because there are industries in America where if you're out without 24 hour notice, it can get you in trouble. Or, where if you're not there, you don't get paid because you have no sick time. | |} ---- I've been told that I can get in trouble for coming to work sick. I've also been told that I can get in trouble for not coming to work when I'm sick. So... don't get sick. Ever. That's pretty much the only option left. I guess people who come to work sick are gambling on which policy the employer is -less- serious about. | |} ---- Then they should put out a sign, "Humans need not apply." | |} ---- And somehow corporate America doesn't seem to understand the concept of COMMUNICABLE DISEASES that just MIGHT put a larger damper on productivity than one person being out for a day or two. Idiotic bean counters and greedy bosses with no concern for employee well-being. :angry: | |} ---- I'm glad you think this way, I wish everyone did. Unfortunately, I doubt I ever will, at least for the first sentence. | |} ---- Yea. Kinda why I will probably never leave government work. Might switch governments a few dozen times, but dear lord... the corporate landscape is like Fallout 3 mixed with Warhammer 40k. ...and we work for the Chaos Marines. | |} ---- He came in because he has no pto yet, hasn't been with the company long enough, and he really needs the money. I didn't wake him because I figured he could use the rest (and the money). We're the only two people in this particular office. It's a small company, 20 people max, and they would have told him to stay home if he had called in. But he would not have gotten paid, being as new as he is. With a 4yr old at home and not a lot of income, it's not an option. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I know how this guy feels. I'm 30 hours a week, part time. Since I'm part time, I get no paid time off. If I miss work because of sickness, it usually means I give up most of my meals that week so I can still pay rent and all that month. It's a really REALLY tough call to miss work when you have no pto. I don't blame him at all for coming in. It's sad and stupid that it has to be this way though. Giving people paid time off seems so much better than letting them infect the whole office. I think everyone should be given at least some amount of paid time off just for this reason. | |} ---- ---- FTFY :) | |} ---- Fortunately for him, it won't be that way for long. At 90 days, our pto/insurance/etc kicks in and we're golden. This company was extremely generous to me when I started: I started in mid-November, so I did not qualify for paid holidays for Thanksgiving, Christmas or New Years. They gave it to me anyways, and just said if I quit before my 90 days that I owed them that money back :P But Phoenix and I have been in the opposite situation too. I worked 2 part-time jobs at near minimum wage for about 6 months. Phoenix worked at a retail store for 3 years, doing 40-hr weeks for 6 weeks and then a 29 hr week for the 7th so the company could still claim she was part-time (and if THAT isn't the biggest load of horsecrap ever, I don't know what is). | |} ---- To be fair, even on days when I'm actually sick enough to call off work, the moment I actually call off I suddenly feel noticeably better. It's miraculous. | |} ---- It always happens. That's why I'd never suggest endless or too much pto. :P People would abuse it so badly. But even like 3 days a year for part time workers. It would keep me from abusing them, but I'd still have 3 days that I'm allowed to be sick and still eat that week if I needed them. | |} ---- ---- It's really sick what some companies will do to make it so you're still "part time" and they don't need to offer you benefits. I'm fine with part time when it really means "part time", but if you're nearly full time, that's just not fair. And so many companies have figured out how to walk the lines exactly. That's good your co-worker is close to having his benefits kick in though! I'm sure he's at home cursing the perfect timing of his sickness. >.< | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- And the ears. Seriously. I know all the other Yordles (own most of them) and while they all have big "elfin" ears, they have never looked that Chuaesque. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's part of why i really want to play dominion. I've done most of crimson Isle on my Chua Spellslinger (Which oli if you do come back to US I'm still totally down to join your guild, that is if you're still up for running one) but the only part of the story I've enjoyed so far is the vigilant church. I love Toric and his armor is one of my favorite armors in the game so far...not sure if players can get it though. I'll get all my exiles leveled completely before I grind it hard though. I'm not ashamed the Lazarin thing in blighthaven seriously did have me on the verge of manly tears for him. Not as bad as when rider died in Fate/Zero but serious I love his character and his entire existence is one giant never ending trauma conga line. | |} ---- ---- Chicken soup. Mmmmmm Or, if you're from the Southwest, how about some Posole, (Pozole) Been a long time since I made Posole. Starts thinking about a trip to the store for ingredients. :P Boxcar | |} ---- ---- We talking about the "last" scene with Lucy? Geez. Traumatic. | |} ---- ---- Awww man.... Why didn't ya think of that BEFORE we left the house. :lol: Boxcar | |} ---- | |} ----